Kimi wo Nosete
by Merigan
Summary: Aussi loin que sa mémoire ne pouvait le porter, Eren était certain que c'était le jeu de Livaï qui l'avait fasciné. Que c'était sa façon de faire vibrer les notes, de donner vie à la partition, de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux d'émotion qui avaient capturé son attention. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'entendre jouer de nouveau... (UA, de la musique et de la tendresse)


**Je sais pas si y'a vraiment des gens qui vont venir lire ça un jour, mais une certaine personne -elle se reconnaîtra (a)- m'a gentiment conseillée de publier cet OS donc le voilà. Je précise que c'est ma première "fanfic" EreRi (ma première fanfic tout court en fait... ^^) donc faut pas s'attendre à un truc extraordinaire, à la base j'ai plutôt écrit ça pour tuer le temps (et me donner une bonne raison de ne pas réviser) qu'autre chose et je sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut.**

 **Si vous avez l'occasion d'aller écouter _Kimi wo Nosete_ , c'est le thème principal du Château dans le Ciel et c'est un peu ce qui m'a inspirée à écrire ça, je trouvais que la mélodie collait bien avec l'idée que je me faisais de la fic. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est un très beau morceau. ^^  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Livaï marchait silencieusement le long des couloirs du conservatoire alors que le Soleil se couchait, des ombres orangées se prélassant au sol. Il lui semblait avoir vu s'écouler une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait longé ces murs, monté ces marches. Distraitement, il laissa traîner le bout de ses doigts le long de la rambarde de bois alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier. Chaque marche qu'il montait ramenait à lui d'heureux souvenirs. Il ne comptait plus les heures, les jours qu'il avait passés dans cet établissement, les allers-retours entre les cours, les dortoirs, le jardin. Toute son adolescence, toute sa vie de jeune adulte, il les avait passées bercé par le sentiment de sécurité, d'appartenance que lui procurait cet endroit.

Son ascension terminée, il s'avança dans un nouveau couloir. Étouffées derrière les portes des salles de classe, les mélodies se mêlaient les unes aux autres, les sonorités des instruments se mélangeant joyeusement. Des voix, aussi. Des voix matures, des conseils, des éloges, des reproches. D'autres, plus jeunes, plus plaintives, empreintes de frustration. Certaines lui étaient familières.

Les pas de Livaï résonnaient dans le couloir vide alors qu'il ralentissait pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'un battant de bois bien connu. Il tendit la main pour atteindre la poignée, mais se figea quand il crû capter un semblant de conversation à travers la porte.

Conversation, c'était un mot bien gentil.

\- …déjà dit non, j'y arriverai pas !

Des mots jetés, pleins de colère, par une voix à laquelle Livaï n'arrivait pas à rattacher un visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait pourtant, il en était certain. Grave et masculine, mais dans laquelle traînaient encore les intonations plus aiguës, légèrement rauques, de l'adolescence.

\- Calme toi, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un projet pour l'instant, répondit une seconde voix.

Celle-ci, en revanche, le brun la connaissait bien. Il ne prit même pas le temps de douter tant elle n'avait pas changé. Plus basse, plus calme que celle de son interlocuteur, elle n'en retentissait pourtant avec pas moins de force. Elle reprit :

\- Rien ne presse, tu as encore largement le temps de bosser sur les nouvelles partitions et de...

\- Non ! J'y arriverai pas Erwin, c'est pas le moment, tu comprends rien !

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Des bruits indescriptibles s'élevèrent de l'autre côté de la porte et, une demi- seconde plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'une tornade fondait sur lui pour sortir de la salle et un corps heurta violemment le sien. Une vague douleur s'éveilla à la hauteur de son genou et il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où l'étui à violon de l'inconnu venait de rencontrer ses os avec un manque de douceur absolu. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que, déjà, le jeune homme avait reprit son chemin, marmonnant quelques excuses diffuses à son égard sans pour autant lever les yeux.

Il regarda l'inconnu s'éloigner à grands pas le long du couloir, lui tournant le dos. Il pouvait apercevoir les revers usés du jean sur lequel il avait probablement marché trop souvent, le sac à dos jeté négligemment sur son épaule gauche et l'étui noir de l'instrument qui se balançait au bout de son bras droit, les mèches châtains qui tressautaient à chaque enjambée l'éloignant vers l'escalier.

Et Livaï réalisa alors que l'inconnu n'en était pas un. Évidemment, comment aurait-il pu reconnaître sa voix ? C'était celle d'un garçon de moins de douze ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, encore fluette et rieuse. Et le gamin ne faisait-il pas une tête de moins que lui, à l'époque ? Non pas une tête de plus ?

Le brun échappa un "Tsk" amusé et se tourna de nouveau vers la salle de cours. Il se planta dans l'entrée, son épaule nonchalamment appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, et détailla la pièce en silence.

Rien n'avait bougé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Assez petite, les murs clairs teintés de beige, le parquet sombre. La même latte, près de la baie vitrée, qui dépassait de quelques millimètres, fatals pour les orteils de qui osait marcher pieds nus. Dans le coin gauche, longeant ladite baie vitrée, un bureau et un synthétiseur classique, pour accompagner les élèves quand le besoin s'en ressentait. Le tableau blanc surplombait le mur droit, et près de lui un pot contenant une bonne dizaine de feutres Velleda - et aucun d'entre eux capable d'écrire lisiblement, songea Livaï. Il se souvenait des années sombres où un tableau noir occupait cet emplacement, années où son professeur écrivait encore à la craie, dont la poussière âcre volait dans la salle et venait tout maculer d'une fine particule blanche. Sale. Insupportable.

Au centre de la pièce, deux tabourets, un pupitre. À l'angle de ce dernier, un carré de papier déchiré pris dans les tiges de métal, probablement un morceau de partition arraché précédemment par le jeune garçon dans sa colère et sa hâte de quitter la salle. Un des deux tabourets était occupé par une silhouette imposante, mais dont la prestance habituelle semblait bien affaiblie. Le grand blond aux larges épaules qui y siégeait avait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le front contre son poing, et soupirait longuement.

Bien qu'appréciant le silence probablement plus que quiconque, Livaï se décida malgré tout à manifester sa présence.

\- Je vois que tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec les gosses, Erwin.

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement et releva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, ce dernier amusé de voir passer sur le visage du blond des expressions allant de l'incompréhension à la surprise, à l'incompréhension de nouveau.

\- Livaï ?

Celui-ci, derrière ses traits impassibles et son regard presque ennuyé, sourit intérieurement. Il se redressa et s'avança dans la pièce pour prendre place sur le tabouret vide aux côtés d'Erwin, qui semblait ne toujours pas se remettre de la présence du brun. Livaï aperçu par la fenêtre entrouverte le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui traversait l'allée du conservatoire, en direction de la sortie. Il le vit croiser le chemin d'un autre adolescent, échanger avec lui quelques mots dont Livaï ne pouvait, d'aussi loin, pas saisir le sens. Un autre gamin, un pianiste, si les souvenirs du bruns étaient exacts. Son nom, par contre... Les deux garçons haussèrent légèrement le ton et Livaï était presque sûr d'avoir entendu les mots "tête de cheval" s'engouffrer par la baie vitrée, avant que les deux musiciens ne reprennent leur chemin. Il espérait, pour la survie du gamin, que ces mots n'étaient pas là pour désigner Erwin. Ce dernier observait son cadet en silence, et afficha finalement un sourire.

\- Je commençais à me demander si tu daignerais nous rendre visite un jour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Livaï ?_

Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'en connaître la réponse.

La première fois que Livaï avait tenu un violon dans ses mains, il avait déjà treize ans. Trop tard, trop tard pour commencer et espérer y placer son avenir. Il avait travaillé, pourtant. Il était devenu dépendant des sonorités précises, presque tranchantes, et des vibrations envoûtantes de l'archet contre les cordes. Il avait travaillé, toujours, toujours plus, et il était devenu bon. Il était devenu le meilleur. Erwin était là, Erwin avait vu. Avait entendu. Il était celui qui avait eu le courage de placer sa confiance et ses espoirs en Livaï, de l'accepter au sein de son conservatoire, pour finalement le voir devenir un violoniste talentueux. Le plus talentueux qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre, à dire vrai.

Pendant plusieurs années, il avait suivi les enseignements d'Erwin, jusqu'à la fin de son cursus au conservatoire. Pendant plusieurs années, il avait lui-même enseigné aux jeunes élèves qui traversaient ces couloirs.

Livaï était connu pour la rigueur de sa technique et la justesse du son qui en découlait, pour la puissance de son jeu et l'émotion qui suivait. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'expressif, il n'était pas quelqu'un de communicatif, et ne se manifestait que très peu. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, jamais ce qu'il ressentait. A première vue, il apparaissait comme inexpressif, indifférent, inébranlable, rien ne semblait être en mesure de l'atteindre. Mais Livaï pouvait tout jouer. Il pouvait jouer la colère, la haine, la jalousie. Il pouvait jouer la tristesse, la frustration, le désespoir. La joie, le réconfort. La peur. Tout ce qu'il ne disait pas s'échappait dans la douceur ou la violence des notes, s'enfuyait avec le glissement de l'archet contre les cordes.

Livaï était le violoniste avec lequel tout orchestre rêvait de partager ses rangs.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Livaï quitta l'Allemagne pour l'Autriche quand il fut recruté comme premier violon par l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Vienne. C'était il y a de cela cinq ans. Livaï n'avait jamais passé la porte du conservatoire depuis. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

\- Plus rien ne me retenait à Vienne, je suppose.

Le sourire d'Erwin s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et un silence lourd de sens prit place entre les deux hommes, au cours duquel leurs regards se croisaient, solennels. Erwin savait. Il était bien un des seuls, à peine une poignée de gens étaient au courant. Livaï n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer ou à pleurer sur son sort. Non, sa fierté était bien trop grande. Mais il avait quand même ressentit le besoin d'en parler à Erwin. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un sache.

\- Je suis désolé, Livaï, se contenta de répondre le blond.

Sa voix ne laissait transparaître ni tristesse, ni pitié. Juste une sincère compassion. Livaï se contenta de hausser une épaule en réponse. Rien ne pouvait changer les faits de toutes façons.

\- Et moi je suis désolé que tu te retrouves à t'occuper de Jäger. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Erwin sourit finalement de nouveau.

\- Eren est... Il est doué, il doit juste apprendre à être plus régulier. Il a tendance à se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Il manque de discipline, certaines de ses interprétations sont beaucoup trop colériques, il n'est pas encore assez.…

\- Comme moi ? L'interrompit Livaï.

\- Peut être, finit par répondre Erwin après un court instant de réflexion. Je ne suis probablement pas la personne la mieux placée pour lui enseigner tout ça. C'était plus facile avec toi, je n'avais que la technique à t'apprendre, le reste tu l'as perfectionné tout seul. Eren est doué mais…

\- Évidemment qu'il est doué. Le gamin manque de confiance en lui, c'est tout.

Erwin s'apprêtait à répondre mais se ravisa. Livaï avait peut être raison. Livaï avait même sûrement raison. C'était souvent le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as proposé pour qu'il s'enfuit comme une furie tout à l'heure ? Reprit Livaï.

\- Le stage d'été au Concertgebouw¹, lui expliqua le plus âgé. Ils organisent des auditions en avril. Et même s'ils ont tendance à demander un répertoire plutôt complet, ça lui laisse quand même plus de six mois pour se préparer. Je sais qu'il en a largement les capacités, de toute cette école c'est lui qui a le plus de chances d'être remarqué.

Livaï n'avait pas entendu le gamin jouer depuis cinq ans, mais déjà avant il se souvenait qu'il était plutôt impressionnant. Un talent inné, diraient certains. Contrairement à Livaï, la technique n'était pas ce qui posait problème à Eren. La technique, il l'avait. Elle n'était peut être pas encore aussi précise et pointilleuse que celle du brun, mais elle était là, experte. Il l'avait dans le sang. Non, le problème avec Eren, c'était son instabilité.

\- J'irai lui parler si tu veux.

Livaï avait déjà enseigné à Eren. Ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une surprise, finalement. Enfant, en tout cas, il lui arrivait souvent de passer d'un professeur à l'autre. Il avait ses sautes d'humeurs. Il avait suivit les cours de la douce et patiente Petra, les méthodes inhabituelles de l'excentrique Hanji et mêmes les leçons plus classiques d'Erwin. Mais quand c'était Livaï qui se tenait devant lui, Eren semblait attentif, concentré. Raisonnable.

\- Tu pourrais ? Je sais qu'il t'écoutera, toi. Il t'admire. Quand ce n'est pas "Tu sais bien que je ne jouerai jamais aussi bien que ma mère, Erwin", c'est "De toute façon, je ne serai jamais aussi doué que Livaï" ou "Si Livaï entendait ça, il aurait tellement honte de moi".

\- Je t'ai dit que je lui parlerai, laisse moi gérer ça.

\- Merci, commença le blond avant de se lever pour s'avancer vers la porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Et, Livaï, si jamais tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours. On discutera plus tard, je serai en salle 104.

Livaï approuva d'un hochement de la tête alors qu'Erwin quittait la pièce. Il ferma les yeux un long moment, bercé par les sons des différents cours qui se déroulaient à l'étage. Il souleva finalement les paupières à contrecœur et se leva. Il pourrait peut être s'y habituer de nouveau ? Il resta un long moment seul dans la petite salle de classe, à faire les cent pas, se demandant s'il avait réellement sa place ici.

* * *

Eren se réveilla tôt le lendemain, arraché à l'épilogue d'un rêve étrange par les rayons timides du Soleil qui venaient s'abattre sur les draps. Bien sûr. Il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux avant de se coucher, comme d'habitude. Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme qui se força à ouvrir un œil fatigué pour le poser sur le réveil à côté de son lit.

06:27. Un nouveau soupir, plus profond cette fois, et Eren se laissa rouler sur le dos. Un rêve étrange... Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, et les quelques bribes qui lui revenaient s'acharnaient à fuir sa mémoire. Il voulait tendre la main pour s'y accrocher mais les fragments de songes semblaient s'effriter sous ses doigts. Il s'avoua finalement vaincu et finit par ouvrir les yeux, fixant le plafond. On était jeudi. Eren n'allait pas au lycée le jeudi. Le mardi non plus. Ces jours-là, il les passaient intégralement au conservatoire. Et les autres jours de la semaine, où mêmes les horaires aménagés de ce qu'il appelaient les _artistes de haut niveau_ le contraignaient de se rendre en cours, il revenait malgré tout à l'école de musique avant 17h pour y passer la quasi-totalité de sa soirée, et finalement tomber de fatigue dans sa chambre, à l'internat.

Aussi loin que ne remontent ses souvenirs, Eren avait toujours connu cet endroit. Il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui ailleurs qu'ici, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il ne s'était jamais senti lui-même autrement qu'avec un violon et un archet entre les mains. Ses amis étaient ici. Sa famille, aussi - maintenant.

Les interminables cours de solfège où il s'asseyait au fond de la salle, entre Sasha et Mikasa, à discuter de quel film ils pourraient bien aller voir au cinéma le week-end. Les heures passées à se chamailler avec Jean quand ils étaient contraints de travailler ensemble pour un duo. Les fous rires quand ils pouvaient travailler à plusieurs, et que Jean au piano et Eren au violon retrouvaient Marco au violoncelle et Armin à l'alto. Tous ses souvenirs étaient ici.

Le garçon hésitait à se lever. Il n'en avait pas envie. La chaleur rassurante de la couverture qui remontait jusqu'à son menton et la douceur du coussin sur lequel s'étalaient ses mèches châtains s'évertuaient à le tirer de nouveau vers le sommeil.

D'un autre côté, les cours ne commençaient pas avant neuf heures. Les salles de classe étaient vides. Et il avait quitté le conservatoire de mauvaise humeur la veille. Quelle idée avait eu Erwin, aussi ? Lui faire travailler un répertoire complet pour s'inscrire au stage d'été du Concertgebouw ? Le jeune homme savait qu'il était compétent dans son domaine ; il avait commencé le violon très jeune après tout. Sa mère lui avait enseigné les bases avant même qu'il ne sache écrire. Il ne doutait pas tellement de sa technique, il n'avait pas nécessairement de grandes difficultés.

Mais il n'avait pourtant pas le ressenti d'être un _bon musicien_. Il n'était pas comme sa mère. Sa mère lisait les notes et les faisaient vivre avec autant d'émotions que la partition ne le dictait, comme si le compositeur lui-même transmettait sa volonté dans son archet. Eren n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait toujours trop ou pas assez de colère dans son jeu, trop ou pas assez de tristesse. Il se laisser toujours submerger par ce qu'il ressentait, lui, au lieu de se laisser aller aux émotions qui devraient naître spontanément du morceau. Et il ne savait pas comment faire pour se calmer.

Frustré, il se résigna finalement à jeter sa couverture sur le côté et se redressa d'un coup. S'il prenait son temps, il était bon pour se rendormir.

L'adolescent se leva et étira longuement ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Son épaule émit un craquement sec et plaintif qui le fit presque sursauter dans le silence de l'aube. Il s'avança vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Hésitant quelques secondes, il finit par en sortir une paire de chaussettes, un jean sombre et une simple chemise blanche et légère, un peu froissée de par sa fâcheuse à ne pas pouvoir se résoudre à ranger ses vêtements correctement.

Il s'habilla rapidement, passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et saisit l'étui à violon qui reposait près de la porte, à côté de son sac de cours. Il sortit de la chambre, son instrument dans une main, sa paire de boots dans l'autre, et traversa sans bruit l'internat, attentif à ne réveiller personne, avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de traverser l'allée pour se diriger vers le bâtiment principal du conservatoire.

Ses pieds le menèrent à travers les couloirs et escaliers, jusqu'à la salle qu'il avait quitté la veille en hurlant - une nouvelle fois - sur Erwin. Eren s'en voulait souvent de s'emporter ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et le plus souvent, c'était Erwin qui subissait ses sautes d'humeur. C'était plus rare quand il avait cours avec d'autres professeurs. Avec Hanji, par exemple, il s'énervait plus rarement. D'un autre côté, elle était bien moins exigeante et rigoureuse qu'Erwin et laissait Eren expérimenter.

Comme prévu, le conservatoire était désert. Il ouvrit l'étui et en sortit l'instrument de bois ainsi que son archet favori. Le jeune homme, encore légèrement embué par le sommeil, s'assit sur un des tabourets, face à la baie vitrée ; jambes à demi-croisées, sa cheville droite reposant sur son genou gauche, il porta le violon à sa clavicule et y appuya légèrement son menton. Et le temps commença à s'envoler alors qu'il entamait distraitement quelques gammes.

* * *

Livaï et Erwin avaient passé la soirée ensemble, une fois les cours terminés. Ils avaient parlé longuement, de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'il leur était arrivé depuis leur dernière rencontre. _Il s'en passe des choses, en cinq ans_ , était la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Les sujets variaient, allant des erreurs et des problèmes aux anecdotes amusantes. Finalement, Erwin était rentré chez lui, proposant au passage à Livaï de passer la nuit dans une des chambres libres de l'internat. Ce dernier avait fait le trajet depuis l'Autriche la veille et, étant à peine de retour en Allemagne, n'avait pas encore étudié les possibilités de logement qui pourraient s'offrir à lui.

Tôt dans la matinée, Livaï s'était réveillé et, dans le silence le plus total, avait traversé les dortoirs jusqu'à la cuisine pour s'y préparer tant bien que mal une tasse de thé. Il n'était pas de ceux qui dormaient fort ou longtemps, et s'éveillait toujours avec les plus infimes rayons du Soleil. Laissant les feuilles infuser, il s'était habillé, avait enfilé de simples Converse noires puis avait traversé la cour, sa tasse à la main, jusqu'au bâtiment principal de l'école. Il n'était même pas sept heures et le ciel se teintait à peine des ses couleurs claires et fraîches.

Il arpentait calmement les couloirs quand les sons bien reconnaissables parvinrent à ses oreilles. A demi-intrigué, il haussa un sourcil et se laissa guider par les sonorités familières des cordes frottées.

A mesure que les intonations s'intensifiaient, précises et puissantes, le brun se retrouva finalement devant la même porte que la veille, légèrement entrouverte. Sans un bruit, il la poussa à moitié et s'engouffra dans la salle de classe, posant sa tasse quasiment vide à ses pieds pour s'adosser paresseusement contre le mur.

Le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait déjà ne se rendit compte de rien. Il était bien trop concentré. Livaï prit alors le temps de s'abandonner à la contemplation de la scène qui s'offrait à lui, la détaillant de son regard - presque - indifférent. L'adolescent lui tournait le dos et il pouvait discerner les lignes de ses épaules, basses et détendues, élégantes ; l'angle de ses omoplates et les courbes des muscles qui se contractaient sous la fine chemise blanche. Sa posture, le menton légèrement baissé, faisait légèrement ressortir ses vertèbres et mettait en avant sa nuque dégagée, sur laquelle s'égaraient quelques fins cheveux châtains. Ce dos aux lignes séduisantes, à peine courbé, impertinent, c'en était presque sensuel. Livaï se gifla intérieurement à cette pensée et fit son possible pour la mettre de côté.

Il regardait avec fascination le bras droit du musicien, les manches déboutonnées et relevées uniquement pour dévoiler la peau lisse et bronzée de ses avant-bras, le coude haut et fier alors que, léger, il faisait voler l'archet. Il pouvait apercevoir le bois de l'instrument, aussi, le manche à la volute complexe, et les doigts experts de l'adolescent qui venaient appuyer sur les cordes, rapides et précis, araignée qui glissait et dansait le long du violon.

Le brun ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux, bien que la tentation de se laisser porter uniquement par la musique ne soit violente. Les notes qui naissaient sous les mains habiles du plus jeune flottaient dans la pièce, sûres d'elles, justes, empreintes de mélancolie, de regrets. La mélodie ne lui disait rien, mais n'en restait pas moins envoûtante. Elle était bien loin des joyeuses sonates qu'il interprétait quand il était enfant. Les sonorités si particulières l'entouraient, fascinantes, comme s'il redécouvrait cet instrument qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Livaï n'avait plus touché un violon, et il se sentait renaître sous la couleur des sons qui l'envahissaient. Mais son regard, captivé, ne pouvait se détacher du musicien.

La dernière note résonna longtemps, vibrante, le bras tenant l'archet tremblant légèrement avec elle, pour finalement se faner dans le silence, et l'adolescent se détendit complètement, baissa lentement les bras. Livaï s'approcha alors doucement et se posta derrière lui. Il se pencha en avant, les lèvres à hauteur de son oreille.

\- Moi qui croyait me souvenir que tu ne rêvais que de jouer les _Caprices_ ², ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être moins déprimant, murmura-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Eren sursauta si violemment - c'en était presque comique - qu'il en lâcha son archet, que Livaï eut le réflexe de rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le châtain porta la main à sa poitrine, que son cœur martelait sans retenue. Il lui fallut un moment avant que sa respiration ne reprenne son rythme normal. Il se tourna finalement vers celui qui venait probablement de raccourcir de moitié son espérance de vie, et vit soudainement le temps s'arrêter.

Livaï scruta avec attention ce visage qui venait de se lever vers lui. La peau douce et hâlée qui chantait la jeunesse. Les sourcils sombres, à peine arqués, qui hésitaient à se froncer ou à se soulever sous le coup de la surprise. Le nez droit et fin, les pommettes hautes et les joues encore imperceptiblement arrondies, les lèvres, boudeuses et rosées, pas encore certaines de pouvoir s'étendre en un gracieux sourire. Il était beau.

Comment Livaï ne l'avait-il jamais vu ? Ah, oui, ce n'était qu'un gamin quand il était parti. Avait-il tant changé ? Ce visage qu'il avait connu s'était allongé, s'était affiné, mais il restait le même. Le gamin était vraiment beau.

Et ces yeux. _Ses_ yeux. Livaï fut tenté d'esquisser un mouvement de recul tant leur intensité était intimidante. Il était impossible de ne pas se laisser happer par ces grands yeux à la couleur indescriptible, aux longs cils qui papillonnaient d'étonnement. Impossible de ne pas se noyer dans ces iris aux allures d'émeraude, teintés de mille nuances de bleu et de vert. Déjà enfant, Eren avait des prunelles infinies dans lesquelles on pouvait lire l'histoire de sa vie. Mais là, Livaï se sentait cruellement transpercé par ces orbes, plus matures, emplies d'émotions, dont certaines si subtiles qu'il semblait inconcevable de leur attribuer un nom. Quand leur regards s'accrochèrent, Livaï cru cependant y déceler ce qui ressemblait à une étincelle de bonheur.

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger, jusqu'à ce que Livaï ne finisse par baisser les yeux vers l'archet qu'il venait de sauver in extremis. Il l'observa un instant, une étrange impression de déjà-vu envahissant ses pensées. L'objet semblait bien usé par le temps, et un peu court. Quelques centimètres de plus ne seraient probablement pas de trop, au vu de la carrure de l'adolescent. Il le tendit malgré tout à son propriétaire.

\- C'est pas un peu limite comme taille, pour toi ?

Eren risqua une réponse mais sa voix était encore enrouée de fatigue et sa gorge ne fit naître aucun son. Il toussa hâtivement.

\- J'en ai un autre, mais j'ai... J'ai pas pu me résoudre à me débarrasser de celui-là, répondit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante, scandaleusement rauque.

Finalement, le garçon ne put retenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres et Livaï fronça les sourcils, baissant de nouveau le regard sur la tige de bois. Ah, oui. Il se souvenait, maintenant.

* * *

 _\- Eren ? On a entendu des bruits, tu vas bien ? Eren, je sais que tu es à l'intérieur, tu veux bien ouvrir ?_

 _Eren, neuf ans, était assis par terre, le dos contre la porte fermée de la salle de musique, ses jambes repliées contre lui. Il entendait la voix d'Hanji de l'autre côté de la porte. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Il savait que, depuis le coup de téléphone qui s'était déroulé une demi-heure plus tôt, la moitié du conservatoire se tenait désormais derrière cette même porte._

 _\- Non, laissez moi !_

 _Sa voix tremblait, incontrôlable. Il savait que les visages inquiets qui attendaient dans le couloir ne bougeraient pas d'un pouce avant de l'avoir fait sortir de là. Les voix commençaient à se mêler les unes aux autres dans un brouhaha incompréhensible._

 _\- Eren, on veut juste te parler deux minutes, après tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux, déclama la voix calme d'Erwin._

 _\- Allez, sort, s'il-te-plaît, Sasha a fait des muffins au chocolat exprès pour toi, lâcha la voix encore fluette et pleine d'entrain de Jean._

 _Et ça continuait. Pendant cinq minutes encore, les voix s'évertuaient à essayer de faire sortir Eren de la pièce. Le garçon posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, mais cela ne suffisait pas à les faire taire. Taisez-vous, taisez-vous ! Il se sentait incapable de parler à quelqu'un, il voulait être seul, il voulait que la Terre s'arrête de tourner et que tout le monde se taise, car plus rien n'avait de sens. Puis, finalement, une voix s'éleva parmi les autres, sans pour autant élever le ton. Mais Eren n'entendit qu'elle. Grave, posée, stable. Rassurante._

 _\- Eren ? C'est Livaï. Ouvre moi._

 _Ce n'était pas une question. Eren trouva la force de se hisser sur ses petites jambes et tourna la poignée. Il entrouvrit la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait que lui qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Tout les autres avaient reculé d'un pas. Il pouvait distinguer derrière le brun les visages soucieux d'Erwin et d'Hanji, et Armin, Jean, Sasha, Marco, Mikasa, qui se tenaient derrière eux et se tournaient les mains, ne sachant que faire pour aider leur ami._

 _Livaï - qui avait été interrompu au milieu d'un cours et était donc toujours armé de son violon et de son archet - se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il referma derrière lui et ses yeux, qui ne daignaient pourtant jamais s'ouvrir plus qu'à demi, s'écarquillèrent. La pièce était complètement ravagée. Les pupitres et les tabourets gisaient au sol, au milieu de partitions déchirées, et des craies jetées sur les murs avaient laissés des marques blanches sur la peinture beige. Le brun fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction du désordre et concentra son attention sur Eren._

 _Il se planta devant lui et le détailla silencieusement alors que des bruits de pas dans le couloir certifiaient que tous reprenaient leurs activités, rassurés de savoir que le garçon n'était plus seul. Ce dernier tremblait. Ses bras tremblaient, ses jambes tremblaient, ses lèvres tremblaient. Livaï aperçut un archet, brisé en deux à ses pieds et releva soudainement la tête. Mais ses craintes se turent quand il vit le violon d'Eren, sagement posé dans un coin de la pièce, intact. Au moins une chose qui avait survécu à la rage du gamin._

 _Puis, sans prévenir, Eren se laissa tomber à genoux et s'agrippa à la jambe du plus âgé, qui en resta interloqué un long moment. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'un sanglot parvint à ses oreilles qu'il s'agenouilla finalement face à l'enfant. Il souleva son menton d'une main et planta son regard d'acier dans les grands yeux verts noyés de larmes. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, le silence seulement perturbé par les pleurs irréguliers et incontrôlés du châtain qui, n'en pouvant plus de sentir son corps flancher et le trahir à ce point, finit par se laisser tomber contre Livaï et jeta ses bras autour de son cou._

 _\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi maintenant... Elle aurait pas... Pas dû... Tout de suite... Pas juste..._

 _Livaï ne savait pas tellement quoi faire. Il sentait les mains crispées du gamin contre sa nuque et ses larmes qui se perdaient quelque part dans son épaule. Tenant toujours de sa main droite son violon et son archet, il entoura l'enfant de son bras libre et posa une main protectrice sur ses cheveux._

 _\- Oi, Eren, tout le monde part un jour tu sais..._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Eren s'accrochant à la présence apaisante de Livaï, et celui-ci, un genou au sol, soutenant son poids, sa main ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, et le temps passa jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Eren ne se raréfient pour enfin s'éteindre complètement. Il se détacha de Livaï et se laissa tomber sur son postérieur, les jambes en tailleur. Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues, silencieuses mais intarissables. Il saisit la manche de son pull dans son poing et passa sa main sur son visage avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune adulte._

 _\- Livaï... Je veux plus jouer..._

 _L'intéressé le regarda sans répondre avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, en tailleur également. Le tableau était assez étrange : un enfant et un jeune homme, assis par terre au milieu du carnage, qui se regardaient. Et Livaï comprenait._

 _\- C'est normal, gamin. Laisse faire le temps, tu recommenceras à jouer plus tard._

 _\- Non, je veux dire..., commença Eren en fixant le parquet. C'est elle qui m'avait tout appris. C'est pour elle que je jouais... Ça a plus de sens si je continue à jouer alors qu'elle est plus là... Non ?_

 _\- Ça a du sens si tu choisis de lui en donner, répondit calmement Livaï en portant son violon à son épaule dans un geste d'une lenteur telle qu'elle capta entièrement l'attention d'Eren._

 _L'enfant l'observa, fasciné, alors que les premières notes de_ Kimi wo Nosete _s'échappaient sous l'archet. Les sons l'entouraient, protecteurs, ses larmes s'effaçant peu à peu dans la continuation du morceau. Livaï laissa la dernière note vibrer quelques instants dans l'air avant de soulever l'archet, qu'il tendit d'un air neutre à Eren. Ce dernier hésita._

 _\- Prend le, ça peut t'être utile. C'est déjà un miracle que t'aies pas explosé ton violon._

 _Eren saisit finalement l'objet, puis se leva, et alla chercher son instrument de l'autre côté de la pièce, estompant au passage les dernières larmes qui maculaient ses joues. Livaï le dévisageait, toujours assis sur le parquet. Le gamin rangea délicatement son matériel dans l'étui puis se planta devant Livaï. Il ne souriait pas. C'était trop tôt. Mais mille mercis se lisaient dans le regard qu'il offrit à son aîné. Celui-ci désigna la porte derrière lui d'un coup de tête._

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre que Sasha avait préparé des muffins, dépêche toi avant que cette morfale les mange tous elle-même._

 _Eren hocha la tête et passa la porte pour s'échapper dans le couloir. Livaï resta assis un moment après son départ. Putain, le gamin avait vraiment saccagé la pièce. Il finit par se lever en entreprit de tout remettre en ordre._

* * *

L'adolescent n'en revenait toujours pas. Était-ce seulement possible ? Livaï était le premier violon de l'orchestre de Vienne, quelles raisons l'auraient poussé à venir ici ?

Eren était peut être devenu fou. Peut être qu'il hallucinait.

Ou peut être qu'il ne s'était finalement pas levé ce matin et était resté prisonnier de sa couette. Peut être qu'il rêvait, tout simplement.

C'était irréel. C'était insensé. Livaï était parti plus de cinq ans auparavant. Eren avait à peine douze ans, il venait tout juste d'entrer au collège. Et pourtant il ne se souvenait que trop bien du brun qui l'avait inspiré presque autant, si ce n'est plus, que sa mère.

Le voir là, sous ses yeux, lui donnait l'impression que ces cinq longues années avaient filé incroyablement vite, et que la vie continuait son cours normal. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Quand Eren avait commencé à suivre les enseignements d'Erwin, enfant, Livaï était déjà là. Il étudiait avec Erwin lui aussi. Et le garçon avait grandi avec les heures passées devant la porte de la même salle de classe, arrivant toujours à ses cours en avance pour s'asseoir dans le couloir et écouter Livaï jouer. Des heures entières qu'il avait passées, les yeux fermés, à rêver du jour où lui aussi pourrait jouer avec tant de rigueur et de passion.

Puis Livaï avait passé son diplôme et avait commencé à enseigner lui aussi. Eren faisait toujours son possible pour essayer d'avoir cours avec lui. Il était dissipé, Erwin le savait : il le confiait souvent à ses collègues. Et chaque fois, le jeune violoniste priait pour tomber sur Livaï.

Les cours avec lui étaient différents. Eren aurait pu l'écouter toute la journée lui donner des conseils, lui faire des reproches, lui proposer de nouveaux morceaux, le réprimander quand il butait sur des notes ou qu'il baissait trop son coude. Il ne s'en lassait pas, il ne s'énervait jamais, il restait concentré. Livaï avait une présence reposante.

Et Eren en profitait souvent pour lui demander de jouer, même un peu. Quand il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre l'enchaînement des notes ou de ne pas saisir les nuances du morceau, ou qu'il lui posait la question, tout simplement ; qu'il offrait de grands yeux brillant d'innocence à son aîné et que celui-ci finissait par saisir son violon, avec un "Tsk" exaspéré. Eren s'asseyait alors sur le tabouret, et Livaï se levait. Ils échangeaient les rôles, et le brun jouait quelques notes, quelques mesures, rarement un morceau entier. Mais celui suffisait à faire s'éclairer d'admiration le visage de gamin.

Puis Livaï était parti. Eren avait continué les cours avec Erwin, Hanji, Petra. Ce n'était pas pareil.

Puis Livaï était revenu. Livaï était revenu ? Pour de vrai ?

Eren leva les yeux vers l'homme qui l'avait surpris dans ses divagations. Il semblait bien réel. Trop réel. Bien plus que dans ses souvenirs. Et, il lui avait parlé, non ? Alors, il était vraiment là ?

Bien sûr qu'il était là. Bien sûr que c'était lui. Qui d'autre pouvait le consumer de son regard bleu et froid. Son regard froid et chaleureux. L'adolescent détailla sans un mot le visage angélique qui se montrait indifférent, l'expression envoûtante qui se voulait insensible. Il était beau.

Comment Eren ne l'avait-il jamais vu ? Ah, c'est vrai, il avait douze ans, et Livaï plus du double de son âge, quand ce dernier était parti. Avait-il été à ce point un gamin aveugle et stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Probablement. Car il n'avait pas changé, il restait le même. Livaï était vraiment beau.

Celui-ci s'écarta du jeune homme et s'assit sur le siège libre à sa gauche. Ils étaient côte à côte, face à la baie vitrée derrière laquelle se profilaient les silhouettes de bâtiments de la ville, découpées telles des origamis dans les lueurs pastelles du matin. Un long silence prit la liberté de s'installer dans la pièce.

Pas un silence gêné, pas un silence hostile. Un silence nécessaire. Eren ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douce quiétude qui avait sans prévenir engourdi tous ses membres. Il n'entendait que la respiration lente et sereine de Livaï, trop proche. De longues minutes glissèrent ainsi, tranquilles, jusqu'à ce que les paroles du brun ne viennent emplir la pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas tenter le stage d'été ? C'est largement dans tes cordes, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Eren sourit. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'intensité de sa voix. Le silence devait en pâlir de honte. Elle était grave, sombre, et les mots traînaient, las, ennuyés. Mais elle résonnait malgré tout, avec une profondeur telle qu'Eren sentit les courts cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser. la voix de Livaï. Elle était électrisante.

Mais la question de son aîné lui revint en tête et il finit pas ouvrir les yeux pour les baisser sur ses genoux, son sourire manifestement effacé. _Pourquoi une telle retenue, Eren ? Tu ne te privais pas de hurler ton refus à Erwin, hier. Quelle différence ?_ Devant Livaï, c'était différent. Devant Livaï, il avait honte, honte d'être faible. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus peur de se montrer hésitant et incertain, si c'était sous son regard à lui.

\- Je me sens pas de bosser un répertoire complet d'ici avril, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tsk.

Livaï ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, il se contentait de fixer inlassablement le lever du Soleil. Eren fit de même. Et le silence reprit ses droits. Longtemps.

Eren ne savait pas quoi penser. Il se sentait incapable de réfléchir, comme si son esprit était totalement vide, mais d'un autre côté, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop, ses pensées étaient excessivement nombreuses et l'assaillaient sans qu'il ait le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été particulièrement proche de Livaï quand il était enfant. Il se sentait apaisé, réconforté de le savoir dans la pièce, c'était tout. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point aimanté par sa présence ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que le fait d'avoir Livaï à ses côtés avait toujours fait partie intégrante de lui-même ? Pourquoi sa proximité lui apparaissait-elle comme une évidence, quand bien même il venait à peine de le rencontrer de nouveau, après cinq années d'absence ?

Aussi loin que sa mémoire ne pouvait le porter, il était certain que c'était le jeu de Livaï qui l'avait fasciné. Que c'était la façon qu'il avait de faire vibrer les notes, de donner vie à la partition, de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux d'émotion qui avaient capturé son attention. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour l'entendre jouer de nouveau...

\- Livaï ? Un vague "Hmm." lui parvint en guise de réponse.

\- Tu veux bien jouer _Kimi wo Nosete_ ?

Un rire mi-moqueur mi-nostalgique s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé. Cette phrase, combien de fois l'avait-il entendue ? En tout cas, il savait maintenant : le gamin n'était pas au courant. Erwin ne le lui avait pas dit. Livaï avait cependant des doutes, à savoir si son ignorance devait le rassurer ou au contraire l'inquiéter.

Eren tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe. Le brun fixait toujours la baie vitrée, plissant les yeux un peu plus que d'habitude sous les rayons naissants du Soleil.

\- T'es pas assez grand pour jouer ça tout seul ? Répondit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Une voix malicieuse, mais teintée de regrets, sous les coups de laquelle le cœur d'Eren s'emballa furieusement. Était-ce permis, était-ce même possible de faire rougir les joues du jeune homme de la simple action de ses cordes vocales ? Il en frissonna et porta son attention sur son violon.

Hésitant, il finit par lever les mains vers Livaï, lui offrant l'instrument dans une main, l'archet dans l'autre. Ce dernier finit par poser son regard ensorceleur sur l'adolescent. Il pouvait lire sur son visage. _Tu sais que c'est pas pareil quand c'est toi. S'il-te-plaît._ Il lisait l'enthousiasme dans son léger sourire, dans ses yeux pétillants et quémandeurs.

\- Je peux plus jouer pour toi gamin, désolé.

La voix était sérieuse. Le regard, sombre. S'il pouvait l'être plus que d'ordinaire. Et le sourire joueur d'Eren s'assombrit lui aussi, lentement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose avait changé. Peut être que Livaï n'était plus exactement le même après tout ?

Eren s'était-il trompé ? Avait-il tant souhaité revoir l'homme qui avait inspiré son enfance qu'il s'en était fait une image trop idéalisée ?

Livaï n'avait peut être pas du tout envie d'être là, tout compte fait. Revoir Eren ne lui faisait peut être pas du tout plaisir. Les pensées du plus jeune se ternissaient alors que son regard ne pouvait se détacher de celui qu'il venait à peine de retrouver et qui, pourtant, semblait déjà loin.

Et Livaï suivait le cours de ses pensées, tant de variations dans les traits de son visage qui trahissaient le reflet de ses réflexions. Espoir, affection, hésitation, craintes, encore plus d'hésitation, regrets, reproches, reproches, reproches.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Demanda finalement son cadet dans un murmure hésitant.

Livaï planta son regard cru dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face, intriguées.

\- Cet été, je sortais du Musikverein³ après un concert, et j'ai croisé un gars défoncé à moto qui a eu la gentillesse de me faucher sur le trottoir.

Le visage de l'adolescent se vida de toute expression. Il oublia brusquement toute capacité à former une phrase. Il ne se souvenait plus des mots, ils s'obstinaient à fuir sa mémoire.

\- T'inquiète pas comme ça, il va bien, il a fini sa course sur mon bras gauche, ajouta Livaï sur un ton chargé de sarcasme devant le visage décomposé du garçon. Si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, je suis revenu parce que l'orchestre voulait plus vraiment de moi, après ça. Qui peut les blâmer ? C'est pas comme si je leur étais d'un quelconque utilité maintenant.

Eren était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, comment réagir. Il avait autant envie de prendre Livaï dans ses bras que de le gifler. Il se sentait impuissant, et il détestait ça. Son corps semblait figé mais ses yeux criaient de rage et de désapprobation. _Comment tu peux parler de quelque chose comme ça avec un ton aussi détaché ? En t'en moquant presque ? Comment tu peux être aussi indifférent, à tout, tout le temps ?_

Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le bras gauche de Livaï. Ce dernier portait un tee-shirt bleu roi et un cardigan noir, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner. La manche, un peu trop longue, ne laissait voir que ses doigts pâles. Eren releva la tête vers lui.

\- Ça prendra combien de temps, la rééducation ? S'enquît l'adolescent. Ils t'ont dit si tu récupérerais toutes tes facultés ?

Sa voix tremblait d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère. Et une douleur sourde, vicieuse, s'amusa à creuser sournoisement la poitrine de Livaï. Mais le visage d'Eren, empli d'innocence, lui arracha un infime sourire. Infime, mais vrai, ni moqueur, ni attristé, ni sarcastique. Un sourire plein de tendresse.

Il repoussa doucement l'instrument que n'avait cessé de lui tendre le jeune homme.

\- Y a pas de rééducation, gamin. Va falloir que t'apprennes à jouer ça tout seul.

La phrase tourna un long moment dans l'esprit du garçon avant qu'il ne soit en état d'en saisir le sens. Les doigts d'Eren serrèrent avec force le manche du violon. Il voulait hurler, il voulait s'énerver, trouver le responsable et lui arracher à lui aussi le bras gauche. Mais son regard se gorgea de larmes. C'était tout, c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Pleurer comme un enfant alors que c'était l'avenir de Livaï qui s'était dérobé sous ses pieds du jour au lendemain. Il se haïssait de réagir ainsi. Livaï ne pourrait plus jamais jouer, et c'était lui qui...

Livaï ne pourrait plus jamais jouer ?

Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de l'entendre jouer ? Non. Non, c'était impossible, c'était inconcevable. Il avait grandi aux sons de son archet, et maintenant, il ne l'entendrait plus souffler une note ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Sa gorge se serra violemment, il se sentait étouffer. Et les larmes ne s'en firent que plus nombreuses, menaçant de dévaler ses joues à tout instant. C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Livaï le cherchait, et c'était tout, pas vrai ? Il se détourna brusquement vers la fenêtre, et le Soleil brûlait ses yeux déjà rougis, incapables de soutenir le regard de Livaï. Ce regard qui toisait le monde avec insolence, les sourcils froncés de désillusion, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien n'était grave.

Une main, étonnamment chaude, se posa alors sur le genou d'Eren, et le serra, à peine.

C'était insensé. Il rêvait, définitivement. Il devait vérifier, il avait besoin de savoir. Il passa l'archet dans sa main gauche pour libérer sa main droite. Il saisit celle de Livaï et se leva, le tirant vers lui. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de protester que des doigts glissèrent rapidement sur son épaule et firent tomber la manche du gilet noir.

Il soupira. Gamin stupide.

Les deux musiciens se tenaient debout, face à face. En quête de réactions, Livaï scrutait, sourcils anormalement froncés, le visage bouleversé qui le surplombait. Eren voulait tourner la tête, regarder ailleurs, mais ses pupilles fixaient insolemment le membre mutilé. D'interminables sillons s'échappaient de sous la manche courte du tee-shirt et serpentaient le long du bras fin mais puissant, ou du moins l'avait-il été. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la chair opaline, et ce jusque sur le dessus de la main, parfois profonds de plusieurs centimètres et esquissaient d'atroces dessins, dont certains, pas encore totalement cicatrisés, laissaient l'épiderme, au mieux rougi, au pire brûlé.

Inconsciemment, Eren laissa son index effleurer le tracé d'une large cicatrice sur son avant-bras, et Livaï ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne sentait rien. Il avait l'impression de voir une main glisser le long du poignet de quelque d'autre, d'un poignet étranger qui ne lui appartenait plus. Il préférait l'oublier, et portait son attention sur le profil du jeune homme.

Ce dernier, concentré sur ces entailles qui l'hypnotisaient, en oublia presque de respirer. La peau claire de Livaï était froide contre la sienne. Il sentait le contour des muscles sous ses doigts, mais ils ne répondaient pas, inertes. La cicatrice tournoyait autour de son poignet et s'estompait près de son pouce. Eren la survola puis retira sa main.

Il releva les yeux vers Livaï et, sans un mot, lui tendit à nouveau l'archet. Le brun haussa un sourcil alors qu'il revêtait comme il le pouvait la manche de sa veste.

\- On appelle ça la paralysie du plexus brachial, gamin. Je suis sûr que t'es capable de comprendre ce que le mot paralysie signi-…

\- T'as pas besoin de ta main gauche pour tenir un archet, que je sache, le coupa l'adolescent.

Il lui adressa un mouvement de tête insistant et Livaï se saisit finalement de l'archet, intrigué. Et légèrement irrité que le gamin se permette d'employer un ton aussi familier à son égard. Il contint cependant les répliques qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Eren le dévisagea un instant avant de le contourner pour se placer derrière lui. Livaï tenta de se retourner pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire mais le jeune homme le retint. Sans un mot, il fit passer le violon par dessus l'épaule du brun et le tint face à lui, l'instrument reposant délicatement contre sa clavicule.

Livaï resta un long moment déconcerté. L'adolescent était bien plus grand que lui, il le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres et n'avait donc aucun mal à l'entourer de son bras pour maintenir le violon dans sa juste position. Mais la sensation du bois contre ses os lui coupait le souffle. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Elle lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de ne plus être capable de rien. Il hésita plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes, avant d'enfin oser appuyer son menton contre l'instrument et lever son bras valide pour poser l'archet sur les cordes. Il le tint ainsi, sans bouger, le coude automatiquement rehaussé. La posture était devenue instinctive.

\- Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, Livaï. Tu veux bien jouer _Kimi wo Nosete_ ?

Eren le vit se tourner imperceptiblement vers lui et ne pouvait apercevoir que son profil, à demi caché derrière les mèches sombres qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Mais il distinguait sans mal son sourire en coin.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire croire à des promesses que t'es pas capable de tenir. Tu connais les notes ?

Le garçon hocha la tête alors qu'un immense sourire commençait à danser sur ses lèvres. Évidemment qu'il connaissait les notes. Il connaissait ce morceau par cœur. Il plaça alors ses doigts correctement sur les cordes, impatient d'entendre résonner les sons familiers. Il entendit Livaï inspirer profondément, puis l'archet se mit à glisser, doucement. La première note s'échappa, timide, suivie avec hésitation de ses consœurs. La mélodie qu'ils connaissaient bien commença, d'abord incertaine sous le manque de coordination des deux musiciens. Mais elle prit vite de l'assurance, alors que Livaï observait avec attention les cordes qui fléchissaient sous les doigts experts d'Eren, ce dernier concentré sur les mouvements précis de l'archet. L'espace de quelques secondes, Eren fut tellement attentif à ce que les notes s'accordent qu'il ne les entendait même pas réellement. Mais la musique emplit rapidement son esprit et il sentit un long frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous le déluge de sentiments qu'elle éveillait en lui. Il craignait de voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Livaï n'avait en rien perdu toute la sensibilité qui accompagnait son jeu. Les glissements de son archet étaient tout aussi expressifs que ne l'était le visage bien trop communicatif d'Eren. Ce dernier sentait son cœur s'emballer sous les coups de l'émotion. Il s'emballait tellement qu'il faisait battre le sang contre ses tempes. Et de se tenir si proche de son aîné n'arrangeait rien. Il se sentait entouré de son odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête, légère, enivrante. Si proche que, surplombant le brun de presque une tête, il finit par enfouir son nez dans les fins cheveux de jais qui venaient lui chatouiller les joues, sans pour autant quitter l'archet des yeux. Il inspira longuement, tentant de calmer les battements fous de cet organe qui le trahissait. Et il craignait, sa poitrine séparée du dos de Livaï de quelques misérables centimètres, que celui ne l'entende.

Parce qu'il l'entendait, bien sûr, le cœur d'Eren qui s'enflammait sous les notes. Il sentait son souffle irrégulier se perdre contre sa nuque, et les battements furieux qui résonnaient, à peine éloignés de son dos. Trop éloignés. Plus le morceau s'approchait de son terme et plus ces malheureux centimètres semblaient grandir. Un gouffre écœurant. Insupportable.

Oubliant presque son habituel masque d'indifférence, Livaï effaça le vide infini qui le séparait de l'adolescent et se laissa aller contre son torse, au travers duquel le martèlement de son cœur redoublait d'intensité. La berceuse touchait à sa fin quand la main libre d'Eren glissa, naïve, le long des ses côtes pour se poser sur sa hanche. La dernière note résonna longtemps, vibrante, les mains tenant l'archet et le violon tremblant avec elle. Puis Livaï souleva l'archet et le silence retomba lourdement dans la pièce.

Eren laissa retomber son bras qui tenait le violon. Mais sa main sur la hanche de Livaï glissa le long de son bassin jusqu'à ce que son bras libre n'enlace complètement sa taille. Et son visage perdu contre les mèches ébènes se contenta d'aller se cacher dans le cou du brun, son souffle chaud contre son oreille, où une ligne irrégulière qui remontait jusqu'à sa nuque attira son attention. Une autre cicatrice, encore.

Dépossédé de ses facultés d'analyse et de réflexion, Eren osa effleurer de ses lèvres l'odieux dessin qui assombrissait la peau cristalline.

Livaï se sentit tressaillir violemment au contact imperceptible des lèvres du gamin sur son cou, là où ses courts cheveux apparaissaient, juste derrière son oreille. Il ne put retenir un long soupir de bien-être, qui ramena Eren à lui. Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Comme quoi, certains nerfs du violoniste avaient été épargnés.

\- Un point sensible ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix atrocement séduisante.

\- La ferme.

Livaï se retourna complètement contre lui, et planta son regard perçant dans le sien. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point les yeux brillant d'émotion contrastaient avec le demi-sourire ensorceleur du gamin. Tout comme la main qui tenait toujours l'instrument, le serrant à le briser, contrastait avec la douceur de celle qui s'était nichée dans le creux de ses reins.

Eren ne pouvait plus respirer, le visage de son aîné semblait trop proche, sans pour autant l'être jamais assez. Il prit le temps d'en détailler chaque parcelle, d'admirer la façon qu'avaient les quelques mèches brunes d'encadrer avec légèreté ses pommettes, les sourcils fins mais inévitablement froncés, le nez retroussé, adorable. Ce visage de porcelaine, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu, qui s'offrait à lui, saisissant, parfait, au milieu duquel le fixaient ces iris d'un bleu si sombre qu'à côté, l'océan semblait fade. Ce regard de nuit qui le couvait de désir.

Il n'entendit pas l'archet qui tombait au sol avec fracas. Il ne sentait que le bras valide de Livaï qui se posait sur son épaule, sa main qui agrippait sa nuque avec fermeté, ses doigts fins et possessifs qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Le bras d'Eren quitta momentanément le dos du brun, et sa main attrapa avec douceur le poignet meurtri qui tombait, inerte, à sa gauche. Il souleva avec une délicatesse infinie ce membre qui ne sentait plus rien, et le porta à son épaule, avant de l'enlacer de nouveau. Il le serra contre lui, et songea que Livaï devait forcément sentir son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine.

Ils se regardèrent, une seconde, interminable. Et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, doucement. Avant que Livaï - ou était-ce Eren ? Ils ne savaient pas vraiment - ne l'embrasse sincèrement. Leurs nez se touchaient. Les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux châtains resserrèrent leur prise sur les mèches indomptables d'Eren alors que celui-ci froissait de sa main la fine laine du vêtement de Livaï, l'étreignant, la rapprochant, toujours plus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leurs langues ne se cherchent, capricieuses, et ne se mettent à danser. Livaï avait le goût de la passion et de la maîtrise. Eren, celui de l'innocence et de la détermination.

Le brun laissa sa main glisser le long de la mâchoire du garçon pour la poser sur sa joue fiévreuse, son bras inanimé reposant toujours sur son épaule. Il n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qu'était la raison.

Eren avait l'impression de se noyer dans le flot de pensées décousues qui l'assaillaient. Il en étouffait de bonheur. Il sentait les doigts tièdes de Livaï sur sa tempe, ses lèvres infiniment douces, sa langue impertinente qui tournoyait, entraînant la sienne à une vitesse telle qu'il en aurait vacillé s'il ne s'accrochait pas désespérément à lui.

Ils finirent par se séparer, essoufflés, les joues brûlantes, le regard ardent. Eren en vint à se demander comment il avait pu survivre jusque là, comment il avait réussi à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans Livaï à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait tellement besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de savoir ses iris électriques posés sur lui, protecteurs. L'adolescent leva son bras libre et effleura du bout des doigts le visage de son aîné, glissant sur sa tempe, le long de sa joue, suivant le contour de son menton.

\- C'est qu'on pourrait presque croire que t'es plus un gamin..., chuchota Livaï avec un sourire narquois - mais son regard débordait de tendresse.

Eren sourit à son tour, son cœur voulait exploser de joie. Puis, sans prévenir, Livaï se détacha de son étreinte et se baissa pour ramasser l'archet, et lui tendre à nouveau. Il avait retrouvé son air indifférent. Mais ses iris brillaient d'une étincelle qu'Eren découvrait pour la première fois.

\- Aller, retourne bosser, reprit-t-il de sa voix grave et languissante.

\- Mais... J'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir avec Erwin les nouveaux morceaux, se défendit le jeune homme.

\- Ton répertoire pour le stage d'été, rétorqua Livaï en désignant d'un mouvement de tête une pile de partitions posées sur le petit bureau, dans le coin de la salle.

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Livaï haussa un sourcil, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se ravisa et s'approcha de la table. Il y posa son instrument et commença à feuilleter les documents. Du Mendelssohn, bonne nouvelle. Du Vivaldi, classique. Le brun se posta à ses côtés et saisit une des partitions.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu commences par celle-là, pour voir un peu ce que ça donne.

L'adolescent jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. _Paganini - Caprice n°24_. Il écarquilla les yeux. Livaï tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

\- Euh... Tu sais, Livaï, quand je disais que je voulais jouer ça, j'avais huit ans, je me rendais pas encore compte de la diffi-...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une main puissante avait saisit son menton et l'avait tiré vers le bas. Les lèvres de Livaï avaient rapidement capturé les siennes.

\- Arrête de te plaindre gamin, ça va vite m'énerver. Si c'est moi qui doit me taper ton enseignement, alors va falloir que t'assumes.

Eren le dévisagea un instant, avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire et de se poster devant le pupitre. Il y posa la partition, et porta le violon à son épaule.

* * *

¹ L'Orchestre Royal du Concertgebouw est considéré comme le plus réputé des Pays-Bas et un des meilleurs au monde.  
² Les _Vingt-quatre Caprices pour violon solo_ de Paganini : un « concentré de difficultés techniques extrêmes ».  
³ Salle de concert et résidence de l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Vienne.


End file.
